The present invention relates generally to the field of roadway striping machines and more specifically to a small, wheeled, hand-pushed unit for laying and cutting adhesive roadway tape. The invention is particularly applicable for use in applying temporary traffic control indicia strips, as for example during roadway paving operations. It is further contemplated that my new striper can be used in large exhibit halls, gymnasiums and the like for laying marking tape to delineate discrete areas for exhibitions, fairs, and similar events.
Most of the known prior art devices are highly sophisticated in structure and operation and are principally designed for applying permanent markings on highways and parking lots. One technique commonly used is to apply a paint stripe to the roadway. Such stripes are very difficult to change when necessary and require periodic repainting due to wear. An alternative approach is to apply an adhesive tape which is precut to a desired width and may incorporate reflective beads therein as well as coloring agents.
Many of the prior art tape applying machines, as exemplified by the Eigenmann U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,844,669; 3,886,011; 3,964,835; 4,071,384; and 4,102,718, teach such machines, however they either first spray an adhesive agent on the roadway surface or apply heat and pressure to a special tape. In the latter of the patents a thermoplastic primer is first melted on the surface and then the tape is applied under pressure to cause penetration of the primer into the roadway surface. It will be readily apparent that the equipment used by Eigenmann is complex, heavy and expensive.
Stenemann U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,958 shows another form of tape applicator in a towed vehicle wherein the tape travels over a number of rolls or guides in a serpentine path. A timer is also used in this arrangement for precise length control. Such sophistication is neither necessary nor desired in a light-weight machine for application of temporary tape traffic controls.